This invention relates to grain storage and aeration systems. Such systems are now being built which comprise relatively short sidewalls, enclosing a grain storage area either on the ground or a paved slab. Grain is then stored in this structure in a pile. The pile is covered by a weatherproof tarpaulin to protect it from the elements. In some instances the grain storage pile may simply be formed on a suitable surface area with no side walls provided. Similar arrangements are used for storage of other granular materials, including sand, fertilizers, rock salt, and others.
In the past a tarpaulin or like flexible cover has been anchored on a grain pile by a variety of techniques. These included nailing the tarp edges to a wooden nailing strip, lashing the tarpaulin down with a network of cables or ropes, and placing weights such as old tires on top of the tarpaulin. The tires themselves are sometimes connected together with a network of ropes, wires, or cables. Some of these methods are fairly effective, but they require a great deal of materials and labor to cover and uncover the grain pile.